To Begin Again
by callalily32
Summary: Two-shot. They stood side by side in the aftermath of the Fire Lord's defeat, the future unknown. Together, it was time to make the new era their own.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender

Edit 5/10/11: The story is mainly the same, I just did a little touch-up work.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Katara and Zuko surveyed the damage done to the Fire Palace in the aftermath of victory. Scorch marks covered the once pristine walls where they had fought Azula and the Fire Lord. Banners were torn, pillars crumbled; the scene, combined with the dark clouds looming overhead, contained a spirit of desolation which contrasted with the periodic cheers from the victorious Water Tribe and Earth Kingdom fighters.

The others in their traveling group had all disappeared to someplace or another: Aang was off doing avatar duties, Sokka was with Suki, and Toph decided to busy herself with personally destroying the statues of Ozai strewn around the capital (with the help of Haru and Teo of course, to point her in the right direction). Katara's face reflected her concern as she watched Zuko stare blankly ahead at the palace, the wind blowing her hair haphazardly.

"Zuko?"

He was snapped from his reprieve and turned to look questioningly at her, eyes intense with an indescribable emotion. His present-yet-hidden feelings, a blend of victory and defeat, were there beneath the surface, and she inadvertently sucked in the cool, stormy air of the day and it caught in her throat, her train of thought lost. "Are you..." She stumbled through her words, "Are you alright?"

His posture slouched minutely with his quick exhale. "Yes... I just can't believe it's _over_. Really over. No more searching for the avatar or running from Azula or fearing the wrath of my father." His eyes glinted hard, then softened slightly. "It's horrible and wonderful at the same time."

Imagined pictures of a younger Zuko, happily playing with his mother flashed into Katara's mind. She contrasted her mental image with what had happened earlier in the day concerning the rest of his family, as well as the happy reunion she was looking forward to with her own family. _A family torn apart so others could be brought back together_.

She was overwhelmed with the sacrifices and choices he had made. And the unimaginable strength he must have had to be able to do it.

Katara looked up at him and saw the boy who once chased the avatar turned into a man. He was the one who stood alongside her while Aang prepared to face the Fire Lord, who completed their small group in ways she hadn't imagined possible, who gave her closure concerning her mother's death, who stayed up with her to talk late into cold nights when it was her turn to keep watch.

"Zuko," she breathed. "...Thank you."

He looked at her questioningly. "For what?"

"For this," she waved her hand at random through the air, "for being strong enough to help defeat _your own family_so Aang could restore peace."

He gave a forced laugh and looked away. "Some family they are."

"I know." She sighed. "But family's family. You can't change that."

"My fath- Ozai" he corrected himself, "deserved it. I should have recognized that his lust for power was unquenchable when I was first banished." He turned back and their eyes locked. ". . . and I didn't just do it for the peace of the world."

Her blue eyes widened as she continued to stare at his golden ones, the message he conveyed through them was unmistakable, and yet, unbelievable.

"Zuko..." she whispered, unsure of what to say.

"Katara, tell me you knew. Please, tell me you had _some idea_-"

"I knew." Her interruption came out in a broken whisper. Pictures flashed in her mind of all the times she had seen, seen and made herself believe it was all wishful thinking.

She repeated her words a little louder, filled with sudden emotion. "I knew - I know, Zuko. I just didn't think it was real, I just couldn't-" she stopped herself, "I _can't_believe it. I don't understand." She paused, taking a deep breath, "Why? Why me, of all people? I'm just a girl from the Southern Water Tribe - a peasant, remember?" She tried to keep the hurt out of her voice, but saw his eyes darken anyway. She rushed to continue, "And you have a nation to run now, and I have to go home and-"

Zuko held up his hands. "Katara, slow down! You're jumping to conclusions." Her affronted look led him to explain more. "I'm giving the throne to Uncle. It's his, really, anyway, but I didn't want to say anything earlier in case," he struggled to find the right words as he paused. "In case today . . . didn't go well. There were so many things that could have gone wrong, so many variables, but I feel like I can make it official now: I don't want to sit on that throne, at least not anytime soon."

Her eyes grew large as she listened, and larger when his hand slid up to rest on her face, his fingers woven in her hair. "There is no one else who I would want to share this day, this moment, or the rest of my life with," he whispered.

_He's been waiting_. Katara thought as she struggled to understand what he was telling her. _But it's so . . ._

"It's so soon, so fast." She said it before she could stop herself. Even though it wasn't. She didn't know if she was ready though. "And after today, I just don't know what to _think_anymore. I don't even know if I'll be able to think clearly about what I should eat for dinner, let alone . . ." she trailed off.

"I know, I know. I'm sorry," he apologized, awkwardly disentangling his hand from her messy locks. "Just, know that I don't want you to disappear now that the war is over. Visit me, write, and if you can . . . _stay_."

Katara smiled up at him and nodded. _I've been pushing thoughts about Zuko back for so long; I barely recognized I was still doing it. But now, now I think I can let them go . . ._

"Okay." she relented, "But no promises on the staying part- for now."

As if compelled by his return smile, a sudden, strong gust of wind blew at Katara's back, pushing her closer to Zuko.

It was all the encouragement they needed as Katara tip-toed up and Zuko replaced his hand in her hair as he leaned down to complete their first kiss.

ooooooooooooooo

Hakoda was not amused, and Katara could tell just _how_unamused he was by the way the muscle in her father's jaw jumped every so often in a sporadic pattern while he clenched his teeth.

"You did _what_?" he said again.

She refrained from bringing up her hands to cover her face. This evening was not going as planned at all. It was _supposed_to be a celebration. Apparently, someone forgot to tell the fates that minor detail.

She and Zuko had first walked into the palace after their conversation earlier in the day, doing their best to avoid the hundreds of people still milling around inside, getting their first glimpse of where the man whom they had fought so long and hard against had lived. After a several misunderstandings and repeating, "No, he's on our side, I promise!", which earned her an ample amount of suspicious looks, they found the small room which contained their core group. Aang, Sokka, Suki, and Toph were settled in a circle around a fire with her father and Iroh.

After the happy reunion she had been anticipating with her family and the rest, the group shared their various stories of the day. The tales were slightly edited in respect to Zuko and Iroh's presence in the room; no one wanted to go into too much detail, although it took more than a few barely veiled hints and sharp jabs in the ribs from Suki to get Sokka to stop reiterating how they had _completely devastated _the Fire Nation.

"Really!" Sokka started up again, "Those Fire Nation troops never stood a chance against-"

"_Sokka!_" Katara growled. At least he had the decency to look sheepish.

"Oh, right, sorry . . ."

Iroh and Hakoda soon left the talking to the younger generation as stories about the last few years spilled out in reminiscence.

They laughed at Zuko's efforts at tracking down Aang, and Aang's various ventures riding animals, meeting King Bumi, finding Toph, and the Ember Island Players (because they could laugh about that now).

They became somber when they discussed Appa's capture, Princess Yue, Ba Sing Se and Jet's death,

Every so often, Katara would sneak a glimpse at her father. Most of this was new information to him, and she was a little worried about how he would take some of it.

Quickly though, they talked through all the topics Katara had mentally deemed "harmless," and moved on to those she wasn't sure she wanted certain people, namely her father, to hear.

It started with Sokka.

"Hey, remember the time we tricked those Fire Nation soldiers into thinking Katara was an earthbender so she could get onto the prison boat?"

She didn't even have to look to know her father had tensed.

"And then she led a revolt and saved the town!" Aang finished off. "Oh," his enthusiasm not diminished, "and then there was the time she stole the scroll from those pirates!"

"It was a waterbending scroll we _needed_, Aang." Katara curtly reminded, "But we can _really_stop talking about me now-"

"And then Zuko kidnapped her!" Sokka said, taking her wish that they stop as incentive to say more. "And _then_Zuko tracked us with Jun."

"Zuko and Katara fought at the north pole, and they were both captured in Ba Sing Se too! That's when Zuko betrayed - ouch!" Suki flicked Sokka with her fan none too gently.

"Remember the Western Air Temple?" said Katara, desperate to get on a new topic.

"Finally, something I was here for!" said Toph. "Of course we do! That's when Zuko burned my feet and joined us!" she smirked in Zuko's general direction triumphantly while he glared at her. Iroh raised his eyebrows, and Suki muffled a laugh.

"You sound quite happy about that incident." Iroh observed cautiously.

"Yep. Don't worry though, I gave Sparky some major payback."

A small smile appeared on Zuko's face as his eyes slid from the fire to Toph, "Yep, you sure did."

"Remember me and Zuko learning how to firebend from the dragons?" Aang pipped up.

"We rescued Dad and Suki." Sokka said solemnly, staring at the fire. Suki squeezed his hand as she did the same.

_"_And Katara forgave Zuko!"

Sokka's eyes narrowed and the words angrily spilled out without thought, "Only because he led her to the Southern Raiders."

Iroh stiffened. He knew of the Southern Raiders' attack on the Southern Water Tribe. But surely, Sokka didn't mean . . . he observed the group of young people before him with Hakoda. There was silence as Katara fidgeted, Zuko stared harshly at the fire, Toph and Aang shared almost identical frowns, Suki bit her lip and glanced around the group, and Sokka froze wide-eyed with the realization of his slip. . . . yes, it was very possible that was exactly what Sokka meant.

"Zuko," Iroh began, but didn't even get the rest of his sentence out before his suspicions were confirmed by Zuko's face when he looked up. "Oh, Zuko." Zuko bent his head back down.

Many of the brief stories Hakoda heard hinted at earlier had him concerned. He saw the way Katara had subtly hugged herself when this "Jet" boy was mentioned, as well as Sokka's sad gaze at the name "Yue" - he'd always known there was more to that particular story. But his parental eyes especially noted Katara's growing uneasiness. The way her eyes would flicker and her periodic fidgeting gave away how much she wanted to hide certain stories about herself . . . and the fire nation prince. He observed the way they had seemed attached to each other since the moment they walked into the room. Hakoda's patience was wearing thin.

"What _exactly _happened?" he asked.

With those words, Katara's stomach dropped. _Sokka, why couldn't you have just kept your mouth shut for once!_ "Dad, I-" seeing Hakoda's uncompromising look and Iroh's somber face, she glanced at out of the corner of her eye to see Zuko staring at the fire once again, features tense. _Oh why did this have to happen today of all days!_ She composed herself, and inwardly rejoiced when her voice came out steady. "Dad," she began quietly, _I might as well get this over with_, "Zuko knew where I could find the man who murdered mom." Hadoka froze in surprise and Katara took a deep breath. "So we went after him."

That's when her father expressed the epitome of parental disapproval.

"You did what?" he deadpanned.

And that's when Katara decided against burying her face in her hands in favor of resignedly closed her eyes with a sigh.

"Katara, I- I can't believe you would be so reckless," he scrambled for words, "what were you thinking, young lady?" he concluded sternly.

"I'm old enough to make my own decisions, Dad!" she replied affronted at tone.

"Evidently not, if this is what you do with your freedom."

Katara almost cringed at the disappointment reflected in his eyes. _No. _She told herself, _I'm a master waterbender. I'm the Painted Lady. I helped defeat Azula. I taught the Avatar._ She had been forced to grow up much more quickly than she wished, had to make choices and decisions that exposed her to the harsh reality of the world, and her father still couldn't understand that. She straightened her spine, hands fisted, as she stood up and mustered what wasn't _quite_ a glare (because he _was_still her father), but it was close.

Unfortunately, despite her outward confidence, she couldn't think of a single thing to say next. Thankfully, Zuko saved her from embarrassment by standing beside her in support, their arms brushing against each other as each looked at one of the older men in the room.

Iroh frowned. Hakoda stood.

"_You_." he accused Zuko. "You fought, kidnapped, and almost killed my little girl, and then you tried to turn her into a murderer?"

The fire suddenly blazed brighter, casting long shadows around the room.

"Dad, you can't blame Zuko for this! It was my decision!" Katara protested before adding, "And I'm not little!"

Hakoda maintained eye contact with Zuko, ignoring her plea. Their world was on its way to peace, but that didn't mean cautiousness should be thrown out the window - especially when it came to those from this particular nation.

"Stay away from my daughter, Firebender."

Katara's jaw dropped at the way he spat out the word. "Dad!"

Zuko recognized Hakoda's resolve and backed down. "Fine." He swiftly turned around and stalked out of the room.

Katara glanced around hopelessly for a second, before spinning on her heel and following him.

"Katara."

She heard her father's warning, but ignored it.

"Katara!"

She flew out the door and managed to catch a glimpse of Zuko turning around a corner.

"Katara, come back here!"

She caught up with him halfway down an empty, dimly lit staircase.

"Zuko, wait!" She grabbed his arm.

He spun and looked at her, frustration evident, their heights matched by the lower stair he stood on.

"Please Zuko, don't go, not like this." She searched his face.

"I think it's for the best right now." Zuko admitted, looking away, "If I went back in there, I'd say something I'll regret later. And I don't want to do that." he sighed. "I'm not sure if good terms with your father are possible right now." His eyes came back to hers, "I'm sorry, Katara."

It was Katara's turn to look away. "Yes, he's a little angry right now . . . but he'll get over it, it might just take some time."

"I know." He brought his hand up to intertwine with hers. "Time is something I have now."

She smiled weakly. "Thank you." She whispered, leaning closer.

"Zuko?"

"Katara?"

She groaned. The voices sounded suspiciously like her father and Iroh.

"Come on," he tugged her hand. "Let's deal with them later."

Katara allowed herself to be led down the stairs, not paying attention to the twists and turns Zuko took them through as they hurriedly walked through rooms yet untouched by victorious soldiers that day.

She wondered at large tapestries and brilliant fabrics they glided by, and the countless rooms and hallways passed through until they arrived in a small patio, complete with table and chairs. Brightly colored flowers hung from potted plants and the stone walls surrounding the area.

Katara thought she could hear running water and a duck quacking somewhere nearby, and the scent of flowers hung in the air. She couldn't help but like their current form of escapism.

oooooooooooooooo

Katara gazed at the open blue ocean, stretching out as far as she could see until it blended with similarly blue sky. She took in the scent of the Fire Nation, mixed with the saltiness of the ocean, one last time before heading toward the ship her father and Sokka were already on.

Other water tribesmen milled around the dock, loading supplies and saying last-minute goodbyes. 

Speaking of goodbyes

.

Where was Zuko? He promised her he would come send her off, despite the shaky terms he was on with her father. _More like no terms. _Zuko had avoided Hakoda like he was the plague.

She couldn't say she minded though; after that night the preparations to go home only took a few days. Katara guessed her father was influential in how quickly those from the Southern Water Tribe were leaving.

Most of her goodbyes had been said that morning.

All she managed with Toph was a hug and a few words.

"Sugar Queen, I couldn't keep you away if I tried." Toph said when Katara attempted to prolong their goodbye, "I'll see you soon," she said with a wave of the hand as she walked away.

Aang had been harder.

"Katara, if you ever need anything, or you want me to visit, or you want to visit me, or you get bored-"

"Aang, I'll be seeing you, don't worry."

"Are you sure you can't stay?"

She sighed and remembered a similar conversation with Zuko the evening before.

"Yes, Aang, I'm sure. I've got to go home. Plus, you're going to be busy trying to keep peace here." She smiled and stole a line from Toph, "I couldn't keep you away if I tried; we'll see each other soon."

"Nice one, Sugar Queen."

Katara gave a high, guilty laugh as Toph strolled around the corner.

"Okay Twinkletoes, time to train. You're going to get lazy now that there's no Fire Lord to defeat."

Aang managed to give Katara a tight hug before being dragged away by Toph.

Iroh had even been at the dock earlier that morning, with tea in his hands and well-wishes for their journey home.

And Zuko still hadn't shown up.

She fought the disappointment stirring in her as she took another step towards the ship._ Maybe he-_

"Good morning."

She jumped and whirled around; his footsteps behind her hadn't made a sound.

"You're late." She accused, poking his chest with one finger.

Zuko slumped. "I know, I know, I ran into King Bumi. That guy can really talk when he wants to."

"You're still late."

He gave her an exasperated look.

"Katara, I'm sorr-"

"Zuko."

"What?"

Her mouth twitched. "Just say goodbye to me already."

"Hm. Okay." He pulled her into a hug, desperately hoping her father wasn't watching. "Goodbye Katara. We'll see each other soon."

"That's what everyone keeps telling me."

"And everything will work out."

She knew he was talking about their relationship without asking. "Mmhmm." She mumbled noncommittally into his chest.

"It's true. Distance can't keep us apart."

Katara pulled back. "I hope you're right." She said softly.

The fluttery feeling in her stomach lasted until the Fire Nation shore was out of sight.

It was there, in the expanse of the ocean, that she realized just _how much_distance was being put between them.

xxxxxxxxxx

I will admit that this story was inspired by Taylor Swift's song Love Story (which I also do not own), can you catch the references?

Thanks for reading; I hope you'll take the time to review!

(The edited second half will be up soon.) :)


	2. Chapter 2

Edit 6/18/11

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender

Katara stood in the midst of bright dresses which colored the already extensively decorated hall. Occasionally she spotted a familiar face in the crowd, but for the most part, Katara attempted to look as though she were not wandering aimlessly through the room. . . even if she was. Most of those present were military and political leaders while a few, like herself, were neither; simply there because of old connections from the war.

_Well, not _that_ old._ It had been a little over a year since she was here last, under much different circumstances.

Unfortunately, the people she wanted to talk with most happened to be the hardest to get alone. Judging by the herds of people surrounding Aang and Zuko, she would not be getting to speak with either until the next day. If that.

She sighed. Had circumstances been a little different, she would have someone to talk to.

If Sokka had waited a little longer to get Suki pregnant - she was due in just a couple of weeks - or if Toph had not been so busy fighting with her parents over her independence _again_...

Only if.

She did not begrudge the attention the boys were getting though; it felt better to remain anonymous and watch from afar. Katara could already see Aang wearying and Zuko's frustration bubbling just beneath the surface.

Iroh did not escape the crowds of people either, but his obvious enjoyment of the night increased with the growing numbers around him instead of being marred by it. The corners of Katara's mouth twitched upward. _At least someone's enjoying himself._

Clutching a drink in her hand, she turned around to walk through the wide doors into the hot night air of the Fire Nation. Thankfully, it had cooled down considerably from earlier. When she arrived, it had felt like the blazing summer heat was going to melt her like the icicles hanging from her home in the South Pole.

And she hadn't seen Zuko all day, which, somehow, made the heat worse. She had, however, found a note waiting for her in her room at the palace.

A sad smile touched her lips as she settled down on a stone bench in the large public garden.

_Notes. Will we ever be able to communicate without them?_

She had been secretly communicating with Zuko via letters for the past year. _Secret to some at least_, she mused. Many of the Fire Palace occupants, as well as her friends in the Southern Water Tribe were aware. Iroh, unsurprisingly, approved wholeheartedly of their blossoming relationship. He had been quick to get over the "Southern Raiders Incident," as it had been privately dubbed by her and Zuko.

Unfortunately, Hakoda was not as easily swayed.

When the first letter from Zuko arrived not a week after their return home, Hakoda's reaction compelled Katara to find an alternate means of communication.

Enter Sokka.

Still a little guilt-ridden that his slip had caused the discrepancy between Zuko and their father, it was easy to persuade him to be the go-between for their letters. And their father saw nothing wrong with his son frequently communicating with the Fire Palace over "my brilliant technological ideas!".

Strangely enough, it had been surprisingly easy to get her father to allow her to come to the Fire Nation without Sokka. But Katara wasn't one to question her father's decision. Not when she had spent days preparing arguments and worrying about bringing the subject up, only to be given the affirmative with much less persuasion than anticipated.

And so, here she was in the Fire Nation with her only friends too busy to join her outside in the peaceful quiet of the garden.

She remained outside until most of the guests had left, and the loud chatter died down to a low hum. And still Zuko was talking.

Katara sighed, grudgingly lifted herself off the bench, _I'm sure he'll be around later . . ._ and made her way toward her room.

ooooooooooooooo

Zuko had been tracking Katara's whereabouts with stolen glances all night.

Unfortunately, he lost sight of her after her disappearance into the garden, but with a few well-placed questions after he finally rid himself of the last in a long line of wealthy men wearing facades of friendship, he discovered that "Lady Katara retired about ten minutes ago."

For the briefest moment, he considered waiting until the morning. The thought was quickly overruled.

He searched for the fastest way to reach Katara. _Not through the palace_; he would just get stopped by more old men wanting to talk politics.

The best option was to come from the outside.

Soon enough, Zuko stood in the dim shadow of a nearby light as he stared contemplatively at the second-story windowed door to Katara's room. Glancing down to pick up a small rock, he smirked to himself. _Oh, how the prince of the Fire Nation has fallen . . . throwing rocks at a girl's window. That's original._ Lifting his arm, he threw it.

The slight _ping_ could barely be heard. "Hm." He grunted.

_Okay, let's try this again._ He picked up several pebbles and tossed them- a little harder this time. And winced at the racket he created.

ooooooooooooooo

Katara had been methodically taking out hairpins and brushing through her locks with long strokes when she jumped at the loud noise coming from her window.

_What was that? _Cautiously, she placed the brush back in front of the mirror. She was still in her blue gown from earlier_. _

She crossed to the balcony door in a few short steps, swept the curtains aside and gasped. _Zuko._

He stood in the garden below her, looking up at her in anticipation as she opened the door to step outside. Her bare foot landed next to the cause of her disturbance.

"Pebbles, Zuko?" she laughed as she flicked one across the balcony with her foot.

"Well how else was I going to get you to come out?"

"You couldn't have knocked?"

"Well, I didn't want to go through the palace -"

"And you didn't want to take the stairs?"  
"What stairs -" he broke off as he followed her pointing hand to the opposite side of the balcony where a narrow staircase had been unobstructedly built against the palace wall. "Oh," he said in understanding. "Well, it's not like I come to this part of the garden very often," he defended.

"Uh hu." Katara began crossing the balcony and walking down the stairs, holding her dress up as she did so. "It _is_ a big palace."

"I'm glad you understand."

"And it's not like you've lived here since you were born or anything . . ." He scowled at her teasing and she fell into an amused silence.

"Hi," she said with a smile when she finally descended._ I think he's taller. His hair is longer. _Katara's mind whirled as she cataloged all the changes in Zuko since they had last seen each other. He did the same as they stared, appraising, at each other.

"Hello." he replied.

_Has his voice gotten lower?_

"I missed you," she said after a pause.

"Me too."

"A _lot_."

He gave a small laugh. "I know the feeling."

Zuko took her hand and they began to slowly walk though the gardens, talking like they had never been parted.

Much of their discussion they had already mentioned in letter form, but saying it again face to face brought new meaning.

She told him about her life since she had gone back home.

"There's not many waterbenders to teach yet, but maybe someday . . ."

He told her about Iroh as Fire Lord.

"And he insists on having tea at _every meeting!_"

She told him about Sokka and Suki's wedding.

"Suki was beautiful of course, and Sokka was so nervous; he almost fainted twice before the ceremony started!"

He told her about his days back in the palace.

"Iroh keeps giving me more responsibility; he says he's trying to 'prepare' me to take his place."

They continued talking late into the night. Talking about old adventures, new ideas, past trials and future hopes.

When they became tired, they found a bench and watched the stars, slipping in and out of conversation. The night, although still warm, was cool by Fire Nation standards.

Eventually, Katara drifted to sleep on Zuko's shoulder, his arm wrapped tightly around her as he soon fell asleep himself.

ooooooooooooooo  
Katara woke up to an incessant nudging in her side.

"Katara, wake up," his voice was soft.

"Mmm?" she snuggled closer to the warmth beside her.

"Katara..."

"Too early," she said, voice groggy.

"Katara, we fell asleep."

That woke her up.

"What?" her voice broke the stillness of the morning. She made a motion to get up and was stopped by Zuko's immovable hand on her waist. "Zuko, don't you think we should-"

He hushed her with his thumb on her lips.

"No, it's fine. Everyone's going to be sleeping late from the party last night anyway."

"Oh," she said, relaxing back against him. The sky was light grey in the first trace of dawn. "So . . . why did you wake me up?" she asked, playfully peeved.

He smirked. "To watch the sun rise."

"Oh," she said, drawing the vowel out. "Um, what's so special about this sun rise?"

"For your information, the Fire Nation happens to have some of the best sunrises around!"

She looked at him dubiously.

"We do!" he protested. "And we have beautiful views of the ocean."

"Uh hu . . ."

"And this happens to be the best spot in the palace to see both."

She turned and looked at him questioningly. Zuko was avoiding her gaze, staring straight ahead.

"Did you . . . _plan_ this?"

He turned to look at her, "Well, not exactly . . . but the thought might have crossed my mind last night."

She drew in a breath, "Aww, Zuko, that's so sweet!"

He narrowed his eyes at her slightly sugary tone and she laughed.

"Just watch the sunrise, Katara."

Pushing herself up, Katara planted a kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you," she whispered as she sat back.

Slowly the sun rose up out of the sea, and shades of pink and purple painted the sky, reflecting on the water below.

"It's so beautiful," Katara whispered in awe. Zuko's arm tightened around her.

They sat together in comfortable silence until after the sun rose and the colors began to dim. Katara sighed and bit back the sadness threatening to overwhelm her. _If only I didn't have to leave. _She stole a glance up at him and paused when their eyes locked, bringing her hand up to his face, fingers resting on his cheek. _I wish we had more time._ But there was no time. Her father expected her home soon, and her and Zuko would have to resume the game they had been playing for the last year.

Mimicking her, Zuko placed his hand on her face before he leaned down and pecked her lips with his.

"No more thinking," he said with a smile as he broke their silence.

"Sorry," she said, grinning sheepishly.

"What's on your mind?"

"Nothing, really, I just don't think I'm ready to leave..." she trailed off. "Anything on yours?"

"Hm." He paused, and she didn't think he was going to answer before he said, "I saw your Dad in the Earth Kingdom three months ago."

She froze. "What?"

"Yes. It surprised me too."

"What happened?" she cringed. "You might not want to answer that."

"Actually, it's okay. We talked a lot."

She gaped. "What did you talk about?"

He grinned down at her. "Mostly you."

"Me?"

"Yes," he said lightheartedly. "We're on much better terms now."

Katara looked at him accusingly, "Dad never said anything! Why would he not tell me?"

He paused, "Well, I kind of asked him to."

"Why?"

"Because," Zuko hesitated. This was moving faster than he wanted to, but this _was_ Katara; things tended to happen unexpectedly around her.

"We talked about this," he said, reaching into his pocket and revealing a blue necklace - an _engagement_ neclace, intricately carved in the shape of her water whip with a flame burning behind it.

"Katara, I know I make mistakes - lots of them - and I'll make many more, but I don't want losing you to be one of them. I want you by my side always. . . . will you marry me?"

She stood speechlessly gazing at him.

"Say 'yes,' Katara. Please, just say 'yes'."

"Oh, Zuko, yes, of course, yes!" She jumped up to hug him when she felt his hands on her waist and the wind in her hair as he spun her around. He smiled that brilliant, gorgeous, _contagious_ smile of his and lowered her to the ground. He leaned towards her; their noses touched and she felt his lips ghosting just barely above the surface of hers.

"Say it again?" He asked, deep golden eyes staring intensly into her own.

"Yes," she whispered, marveling at the sun reflecting off his eyes, and producing a contagious smile of her own. "Yes."

ooooooooooooooo

In a window above the gardens, two figures stood watching the couple framed by the rising sun.

Iroh turned his gaze solomnly to Aang. "I believe you are next, young Avatar."

Aang's eyes widened. "But-"

"We need to start thinking of places for your proposal to Miss Toph."

A deep blush appeared on Aang's cheeks, "Wha- no, I'm- . . . I think I forgot to feed Appa."

Iroh, chuckling, watched the Avatar's swift disappearance and turned back to the window.

_Ah, young love._

xxxxxxxxx

A/N: Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, or faved this story, I appreciate it a lot! Once again, this was inspired by Taylor Swift's song Love Story, which I do not own. Can you find the hints of it?

Please take a moment to review!


End file.
